The Girl Next Door
by Tiger-Lilly89
Summary: There's a new girl next door and Ryan is falling for her charms But all is not what it seems and its time to see her for who she really is. Lots of RZoe and SS. Please reveiw. CHAPTER 5 IS UP. Rated M for sex.
1. Disclaimer

* * *

I would just like to say I do not own any of the OC characters

* * *


	2. He saw her and liked what he saw

As she walked down the corridor her high heeled sandals echoed her eyes set straight ahead she's seen him that senior who could easily pass for someone in college he was a bit taller than her with sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

Ryan Atwood had just got the books out of his locker and was heading to Bio when he saw her, jeez if there was such thing as a perfect woman he was willing to put a lot of money on this was what she'd look like. When she was only about three feet away she shot him a look that would have most men in the palm of her hand but this guy was standing there cool and confidently she winked at him he grinned back.

"scuse me do you know where room B14 is?" she asked in a voice that dripped with sweetness

"Yeah that's where I'm going now Bio right?" Ryan couldn't believe his luck out of all the lads in school he was the one talking to her

"Yeah, Zoë Sanderson, I just moved here" she stuck out a hand

"Ryan Atwood, nice to meet you"

They walked off towards room B14 all the girls were shooting Zoë evil looks and all the guys wishing they were Ryan

"What a slut" Marissa Cooper Newport's Princess slammed her locker shut "first thing she does is go after Ryan"

"Err if I remember rightly it was you who broke up with Ryan" Marissa's best friend Summer tried to defend the new girl she was so sweet always seeing the best in people

"Hello babe" Seth Cohen Summer's boyfriend and adopted brother to Ryan came to walk his girlfriend to class

"Ugh see ya later I'll meet you at our table for lunch Summer" and Marissa stormed off to her first class

"This is Zoë Sanderson, she's new so I expect you to make her feel welcome, Zoë please take a seat by Ryan he'll be your lab partner, Ryan raise your hand, now if everyone can open their textbook to page 219 we can start"

"Hi again" Ryan grinned not believing his luck

"Hi, so lab partner you're stuck with me all year, think you can handle it?" she grinned back at him

"Hmm I think so"

After class Ryan waited for Zoë out in the hall while she talked to Miss Keegan the teacher

"What did she say?" he asked as he walked her to her locker

"Just I'm behind and I have to catch up pretty fast if I want to graduate on time" Zoë replied in her sugary sweet voice

"Want me to help you catch up, we could study together" he didn't know what came over him he was so out of her league it was unbelievable

"Sure you can help me catch up in my other subjects too I really don't want to be still in high school while everyone else is in college" she smiled "well this is my locker" she turned the dial to open it

Nothing

She tried again, still nothing, third time lucky, jeez that Ryan dude must think she was such an idiot not been able to open her locker

"Here" Ryan hit the locker and it sprang open "sometimes the lockers can be err temperamental" give me a shout if you need help opening it again he got out a pen and paper and wrote down his address "come over tonight and we can err study" he shot her his killer smile and walked down the hall to his next class

Zoë felt something deep inside her she had never felt before that smile oh my god it was heart stopping, she got out her books for her next class, slammed her locker shut and walked down the hall in the opposite direction to that one Ryan had taken moments before.


	3. Study date

Ryan walked down the hall all he could think about was her she was stunning and she seemed really nice, funny, sweet, oh god what was he doing he wasn't suppose to fall for anyone he was Harbor's bad boy from Chino he had a reputation to protect but Zoë god even her name sounded hot.

* * *

Later that night the Cohen's had just finished dinner Chinese takeout

"My new Bio partner's coming over to study is that alright" Ryan asked Kirsten and Sandy as he helped Seth clear the table

"Sure don't be too late though" Kirsten said as she took her glass of wine through to the family room

"Is your new Bio partner that new girl at school today, the really hot one" Seth asked as he stacked the dishwasher

"Yeah" Ryan grinned "don't you wish you'd taken Bio now?"

"No"

"What's this about a 'really hot Bio partner'" Sandy asked as he came into the kitchen for another glass of wine

"Ryan's got this new Bio partner and she is so hot, she make Marissa look like a hobo," Seth explained

* * *

Just then the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Ryan said making a shape exit from the kitchen

"Hi Zoë come in" he stepped aside for her and held his breath she was wearing a very short black skirt and a bright pink tank top that stopped just under her ribcage and showed off her belly button piercing which had a bright pink gemstone heart in it little flat black ballet pumps. She took Ryan's breath away.

"Err Seth, Sandy this is Zoë my lab partner "Zoë Seth" Zoë stuck her hand out and shook Seth's hand "nice to meet you" she said her voice dripped with sweetness "and this is Sandy…"

"His father" Sandy stepped forward and shook her hand "well I'll leave you guys too it" he chuckled and walked into the family room

"Err just out here" Ryan opened the patio door and led her towards the poolhouse

"Oh my god you live in a poolhouse" Ryan felt his heart drop to his stomach great one of _those_ girls who think their better than everyone "that is so cool" Ryan smiled he felt immediately lighter

"So" he sat down on the bed "what can I help you with?"

"So much more than you know" her voice was slightly lower than a whisper as she stood by the door looking at him

"Sorry?" Ryan asked puzzled he thought he'd misheard her

"Bio, physics, western civ, and pre cal"

"Please sit" Ryan expected her to sit on a chair but she came and sat right beside him the heat from her thigh was burning through his jeans

"I'm sorry" she moved her leg "so can you help me, I'm so behind and I'm not as smart as the subjects I'm taking"

"Hey its not that hard you just have to learn all the rules like for example …" he stopped as she had started giggling, "I'm sorry?

"Sorry Ryan this is the second time I've been a senior I got held back last year but it was mainly because of my grade point average not my test scores, sorry I just really like you and I thought because you waited after class for me and opened my locker that you liked me too"

"I do like you, I just thought…" her lips cut off the rest of his sentence

He cupped a hand to her cheek, her hands ran through his hair and down his back holding him close to her, he traced her cheek bone and ran his hand through her hair, he pushed the back of her head closer to him his tongue traced around her lips begging for entrance which she granted he pulled her up and on his lap so she was straggling him her ridiculously short skirt hitched up a little higher she ran her hands through his hair again and again loving how it felt so soft and shiny but didn't look too preppy her tongue probed deeper in his mouth but not too deep just the right amount of wetness and pressure hell he thought this girl is a great kisser he stood up letting her body fall down his leaving a path of electrically charged energy down his body then he spun around slowly and pushed her gently on the bed and continued his assault on her lips one arm propping him up whist the other explored her body he discovered each new curve, his hand slowly traced up her skirt, for the last five minuets Zoë had been going crazy wanting him to touch her more there was something about the way he kissed her and touched her she could tell he was a pro not unlike herself Ryan found out she had a lace thong on he slipped his fingers inside the waistband whilst kissing and sucking her neck and throat, he grabbed her ass pulling it closer to him with his other hand his fingers lightly traced over her mound freshly waxed. Their breathing became more rough and hard, their bodies more heated Zoë had enough of Ryan having all the fun she slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it over her shoulder not caring where it landed as the t-shirt hit the floor Ryan stopped what he was doing went over to the door they had entered by and locked it then he pulled all the blinds down and made his way over to the bed again she stood up and kissed him, he didn't think she was so sweet now in fact she was really turning him on as she took charge she pushed him onto the bed and crawled up him when she got to the waist band of his jeans she stopped Ryan held his breath, she licked along the top of the waistband and up to his bellybutton she then continued licking, kissing and rubbing herself up Ryan's body her hand placed firmly on his crouch when she reached his chest she sat back on his hips and placed his hands firmly on her breasts Ryan cupped one of them over her bra and took her tank top off just as he reached round the back to undo her bra there was a knock on the door

"Ryan its Sandy"

"Shit" Ryan said the pair of the jumped into action Zoë found her tank top, put it on and pulled up some of the blinds Ryan put his t-shirt on and unlocked the door by the time Sandy stepped into the poolhouse Zoë was sat on Ryan's bed looked innocent with loads of sheets of paper and open textbook scatted around

"Oh sorry" Sandy apologized Kirsten saw the closed blinds and asked me to check on you

"Sorry Mr. Cohen" she gathered ups the textbooks and slipped on her shoes "eleven curfew thanks for everything Ryan it really helped me understand what they were going on about in class" she gave Ryan a killer smile and a wink which went completely unnoticed by Sandy

"I'll show you out" Ryan said quickly

* * *

Outside the front door Ryan leaned in for one last kiss

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble with your dad" Zoë said breaking apart from the kiss

"No you were great, he totally bought it"

"I'll give you your notes back tomorrow in class I had to nick them so it looked like I'd actually done some work" she laughed "maybe we can have another 'Study date' Friday at my house my parents are going away this weekend"

"Can't wait, maybe next week I can show you round Newport, dinner and a movie?" he asked nonchalantly

"Ryan Atwood are you asking me out on a date?" she teased softly

"If I was would you say yes?"

"Yes"

"Ryan" Sandy's voice echoed through the house

"Bye"

Kiss

"See ya tomorrow"

Slightly longer kiss

And she was gone, Ryan walked back into the house.

* * *

Please Reveiw. thanks in advance Joanna 


	4. The ride to school

Later when he was in bed he was trying his hardest not to think about her but she had been in here less than two hours ago he had known her less than 24hours and he was already getting hot just thinking about her. He could tell she was experienced as well he knew from the first time their lips touched he was going to fuck her he was going to have fun fucking her too none of this stupid 'the first time we sleep together it has to be special' crap that other Newport girls insisted on. He wasn't going to let that happen to Zoë. He fell asleep with thoughts of her running through his mind.

Next door Zoë was lying in bed thinking of Ryan, he defiantly wasn't from Newport from what she'd seen of it most guys wanted plain sex no bondage, blindfold or body paint just themselves and a girl on a bed where the most adventurous they would get is all four or oral, no Ryan she decided had to be from out of town she had already decided from the moment she saw him at the end of the corridor a few hours ago she would fuck him and she would fuck him right, she would fuck him how he deserved to be fuck and in her opinion if anyone had a body like that she would make sure they got exactly what they wanted, she could feel herself getting wet thinking of all the things they could try.

* * *

The next day at school as Zoë and Ryan sat in the student lounge talking and attracting quite a few looks Zoë asked Ryan why he didn't have the same lat name as the rest of his family.

"I'm adopted, I got adopted when I was sixteen cos my mum couldn't take care of herself anymore" he explained. Sadness flashed through his eyes that's didn't go unnoticed by Zoë

"Aww was she sick" Zoë asked putting a concerned hand on his shoulder

"No she was an alcoholic, and I got sent here because I stole a car, well my brother did anyway and since he had drugs on him and was over 18 he got jail time"

"Oh poor you" she said genuinely sympathetic

"There were my blood relatives nothing more; the Cohen's are my family"

She smiled and laced her fingers through his "come on lets get to class"

* * *

Friday came and Ryan woke up and found himself actually looking forwarded to going to school, he showed and dressed in a black polo shirt that hung to his figure perfectly and dark jeans he was putting on his boots when Seth came in with a couple of coffees

"Can you take the Rang Rover today, I'm getting a lift off Summer" Seth said handing the coffee to Ryan

"Can't I get a lift with you and Summer?" Ryan asked taking a sip out of his coffee

"No, why don't you get a lift with our new neighbor" Seth surgested

"Oh yeah, and what am I gonna say 'hi my name's Ryan can I get a lift to school' don't be stupid"

"Hey Cohen are you ready" Summer burst into the poolhouse bringing Channel number 5 with her

"Jeez Summer how much perfume do you wear?" Ryan pretended to gag

Summer glared at him "Marissa's is stronger"

Ryan leaned over to grab his Linx and sprayed it to cover up the perfume

"Seth. Car. Now" Summer smirked at Ryan "Marissa was really pissed off when you walked the new girl to class"

"Fuck Marissa, I'm off to find a ride" and Ryan walked out of the poolhouse and through the main house saying a quick goodbye to Kirsten and Sandy he didn't stop till he reached the bottom of the drive and pulled out his cell phone

"Hi stranger, need a ride?" the sugary sweet voice of his dreams asked

"Zoë I didn't know you lived here" he chuckled lightly

"Surprise, you need a ride?"

Ryan thought about what Summer had said about Marissa, well it was his fault she shouldn't have chucked him, but now looking at Zoë in her trademark short skirt and thin light blue tank top he thanked his lucky stars and made a mental note to thank Marissa

"Yeah, thanks"

She led him over to a beautiful electric blue Porsche convertible

* * *

When they arrived at school they pulled into a space next to a red convertible that looked strangely familiar

Marissa slammed the trunk and shot daggers at harbor's new HGOC (hottest girl on campus) who had pulled up beside her what pissed her off even more is to see Ryan step out of the car with that slut laughing and smiling with her like he use to do with Marissa.

"Come on I'll buy you a coffee before homeroom" Ryan said smiling and leading Zoë away by the hand


	5. Studying Zoe style

Sumty Chapter!!!!

* * *

After Zoë dropped Ryan back at the Cohen's she went home to get ready for tonight she showered and changed into black super skinny low rider jeans and a strapless cami of dark green silk she curled her hair so it fell in soft waves down her back and finally set some colored candles around her room, then she went down stairs she got a bottle of wine out the fridge and a couple of glasses and sat on a bar stool and waited for him.

* * *

Ryan stepped out the shower into a new pair of jeans and a clean black shirt and gave himself a quick look over in the mirror then he tied his boots picked up a text book

So Sandy wouldn't get suspicious if he got caught and walked out of the poolhouse round the side of the house so he wouldn't be spotted and rang Zoë's bell as he was waiting for her to answer he realized the last time he'd rung this bell was just before cotillion and Marissa had answered the door in her cotillion dress.

The door opened and stopped his train of thoughts "hi" she smiled brightly

"Err hi" he looked over her up and down, damn he thought she's hot "can I come in?"

She stepped aside and led him down the hall to the kitchen "you want a drink or anything?"

"No thanks"

She stood facing him leaning against the kitchen island the electricity between them intensified and before he knew what he was doing he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her

She opened her mouth accepting his tongue, he push her back against the counter so the marble edge pressed into her back, she ran her hands through his hair, he placed his hands on her hip tracing slowly round the top of her jeans with his thumb, he felt his pants tighten as she reach a hand down and pushed against his growing erection, she was such a dirty kisser her kisses were sending massagers to his cock and his cock liked it. His hand moved up her top and found its way to her bra feeling the lace under his fingers as he cupped her breast over her bra his other hand was slowly undoing her belt he waited for her to stop him but she thrust her hips into his urging him to continue, meanwhile her own hands were busy with _his_ belt she snaked her hands round his body and gave his ass a little squeeze before dipping her hands into the waistband of his jeans he gasped against her mouth it had been a long time since he had someone this loose between his legs and he'd forgotten how much he missed it, he had now succeeded in undoing her belt and her bra and was taking off her cami

"God Ryan" she breathed as he began assaulting her neck and after discarding the top and the bra massaged her breast roughly and pulled down her pant zipper with his other hand. He slipped both hands down to her hips and picked her up and sat her on the edge of the counter within pretty much no time at all they had stripped each other down to her lacy thong and his tight boxers which by now were even tighter

"You sure you wanna do this" he pulled back a little and let their foreheads rest together, she nodded and jumped down off the counter

"Maybe we should go to the lounge room?" Zoë looked back over her shoulder at him giving him her sexist stare, he followed her

He stood there in the middle of the room with her, she had magically produced a condom from somewhere and bent on her knees, Ryan gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt his boxers slip off and his erect manhood standing loud and proud. Fuck Zoë thought to herself as she slide the condom over his penis and then took his massive dick into her mouth she had never suck one so big she flicked her tongue along its length and squeezing his sack in her hand finally taking the whole thing into her mouth and sucked him off she could feel the cum fill the condom and wished she hadn't put it on quite so soon, she looked up at him and saw his eyes were closed in pure bliss. When Ryan felt her take his throbbing cock out of her mouth he pulled her up and hooked her leg over his hip then dragged her back against the wall, he pressed her hard into the wall and let his fingers slip from her breast to her thong, he slipped his fingers inside her thong and over her mound the he slipped then into her wet pussy and first two fingers then three he rammed in her swirling her juices around and massaging her clit with his thumb, he could feel her panting and her body tighten but he didn't want her to cum just yet he withdrew his fingers but kept his thumb massaging her clit he ripped the thong in his earnest to remove it she held her breath against his mouth, he lifted her up a bit and she wrapped both legs around his body, his hard throbbing cock pressed against her warm wet pussy he gave her a quick cold kiss

"You sure about this?" he breathed

"Hell yeah"

He thrust into her, his massive dick hit her G spot over and over again; he felt her juices drip down his cock and she screamed his name as she came followed less than a minuet later by Ryan. He carried her over to the sofa and the both collapsed.

* * *

Thanks Please reveiw


	6. Round two

_Sorry it's been such a ridiculasly long time guys - I should hopefully be posting at least once a week now. Please read & reveiw I want to know how I can imporve it thanks in advance_

"Ryan, not here" Zoë squirmed out from under him grabbing his ever wandering hands looking for round two and led him upstairs

Once they were in her room Ryan only briefly noticed how sparsely furnished the room was a computer desk in the corner with a laptop on it, a dressing table piled with makeup and hair stuff, a huge plasma TV on the wall opposite the bed and a king size bed which Zoë immediately pulled Ryan onto and he continued what he started downstairs she felt herself burning up with desire for him she leaned over and felt around in the side draw until she found what she was looking for, a little square of foil. She quickly sheathed him and felt him slip inside her and they rocked faster and faster until they came.

A little while later Zoë lay with her head on Ryan's chest coming down from her high

"So how about the movies, Friday night" Ryan smiled his infamous half smile"

"Are you asking me out on a date cos you want to or you think you have to after what just happened?"

"Look sunshine" he said in a voice that made her think he was no pussy cat there was fire behind his eyes and she should be careful cos he was one guy she didn't want to get messed up with. "You aint the first girl I've fuck and left and you wont be the last" he pushed her off him and got dressed "comprende?"

"I'm sorry Ryan" she got off the bed and pulled her t shirt on "I didn't mean to piss you off"

He gave her a look of contempt, unclenched his fist letting a scrap of paper drop to the floor unnoticed by both of them and walked out of her house and back to the poolhouse.

She pulled on her thong and the nearest skirt and ran after him "Ryan, Ryan I'm sorry" but he wasn't there she made her way back up to her room and saw a piece of paper on the floor picking it up she saw it was a phone number realizing it was Ryan's cell she text quickly hoping he'd reply:

"Hi Ryan srry 4 been a btch. Is tht movie stll an option? Zoë xxx"

"srry im such a jrk. Yeh pick u up 7 2moz R xxxx"


	7. Chapter 7

_Read and reveiw - Enjoy_

At exactly 7pm the next day Ryan rang Zoë's doorbell. He knew she wouldn't be ready, he was with Marissa a long time and she was always at least another 10 minuets so why would this girl be any different.

Zoë answered the door "hey" she kissed him sweetly on the cheek " I was beginning to think you'd chickened out"

"You're ready?" Ryan gasped in shock

"Yeah, let me grab my purse and shoes, come in for a sec"

Ryan stepped inside the beautiful mansion closing the door behind him and watched her walk in the kitchen she left a faint trace a light summery, flowery perfume behind her, Ryan sighed it was so much nicer, more fresh and relaxing to the strong designer stuff Marissa wears "ready to go" she said interrupting his train of thoughts. This girl was totally perfect, fun, girly, sweet, but had a very dirty kiss and was very good in the sack too.

"Yeah sure, you wanna go in to Range Rover? Wow he thought and didn't take forever to get ready either

"How far away is the movie theatre? He noticed she was wearing a just-above-knee-length skirt and a blue halter top which set off her eyes beautifully

"Not far about a five minuet drive why?" he asked curiously

she smiled her sweet-as-sugar smile "can we walk its so beautiful tonight" Ryan noticed when she smiled her nose did a cute crinkle and he noticed a slight splattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, he loved it when girls wore little or no make up, it showed him who they really were.

"Err yeah sure, if you want" he opened the door "after you"

Meanwhile

Seth and Summer sat down on the sand the cool ocean breeze blew through their hair and made the skin on Summer's bare arms turn to goose skin, Seth put a loving arm around her

"Isn't it weird how we can never hang out as the fantastic four any more?"

"Yeah" Summer shuffled closer to Seth "but it wasn't Ryan's fault she just got too demanding, it comes from been in the vicinity of Julie Cooper too long and Ryan is far to laid back to get caught up in any more dramas, she did him a favor"

"Yeah and did you see the new girl he's with she is so hot maybe you ought to become friends with her" Summer glared at him" "I mean as well as Marissa, if you were at least sort of friends with her then at least we could hang out with Ryan more, and I'll try and like whoever Marissa hooks up with so you guys can hang out"

"Thanks babe" Summer kissed him "now lets go I'm fucking freezing"

Later

"Thanks I had a really great time tonight" they were stood on her doorstep

"Wanna do it again sometime" he shrugged

"Yeah alright, see you later Ryan" and she gave him a sweet kiss and went inside her house

The next day the whole school was buzzing with the news that Ryan Atwood the bad boy from Chino was dating the new girl, the really hot one from Tennessee

"Hey" he grinned "still having trouble with that locker?"

She shot him and exasperated look and went on trying to prize it open, he leaned against the lockers next to hers and hit the locker in just the right spot so it sprang open

"Thanks" she sighed "and collected her books for her next class (Art History) "so I'm guessing you've heard the rumors?"

"Yup, and I was thinking since everyone thinks we're dating anyways…"

"You want to make it official" she interrupted with a smile

"Yeah, think you can handle been the bad lad's girl?" he smirked as the walked down the corridor

"Easy" she laughed "think you can handle been my boyfriend?" she gave him a very dirty look


End file.
